Alice Cartelet
is the main heroine of the Kin-iro Mosaic series. Appearance Alice is a teenager with a petite, short frame that gives her the appearance of an elementary student. Her lightly curled blonde hair is normally worn in pigtails, with one held by a hair ornament Shino gave her when they were little. Her eyes are bright blue. For school, Alice wears the normal uniform and a pair of white stockings, paired with a pink cardigan. During the summer she usually wears her cardigan on her waist and switches her stockings for shorter socks. During casual outings, Alice is shown in feminine dresses and attire, usually playing up her youthful appearance in comparison to the others. Personality Alice is a quiet and shy girl who generally keeps to herself when not with friends. She is shy around adults and finds some dogs to be scary, and because of her short height she struggles to be taken seriously at times. Despite how smart she is, she is capable of being childish and petty when at her worst. Generally she is compassionate and kind towards her friends, but she is also blunt with her opinions- no matter who said it. She often tries to make negative things she may say sound positive, and should she be the one who gets upset by others she can be immature. She is very fond of the Japanese culture and before arriving to Japan she spent the time Shino left her home studying it. She is very passionate about Japanese things and shows exciteful energy that isn't always obvious at first glance. She is also very dependant on Shino and loves her more than anything- to the point of telling people off or changing the subject if she feels envious of another person interacting with her. Background When Alice and Shino first met, she was shy towards Shino and they could not communicate with each other due to the fact that they speak in different languages. But after a week of Shino's homestay in England, they became good friends, causing Alice to develope her love of anything Japanese. Over the years, Alice decided to leave abroad to study in Japan for the sake of embracing her new love for the culture and being with Shino again; who was shown to leave a big impression on her after she left. Relationships Shinobu Ōmiya Next to Karen, Shinobu is Alice's best friend. She cares deeply for Shinobu and loves that not only can they bond over Japanese things, but they can also chat about things back at home since she knows Shino enjoys them. She is fairly clingy with Shino and hates it when others get her attention, although nobody thinks seriously of her behavior due to how cute she is. While she will normally agree with Shino about everything they tend to bicker when it comes to cultural-related things, as their ideals fit with the others background but goes against her interests. The same applies to each other when the one will consider dying her hair; Shino does not want Alice to lose her blonde hair, while Alice doesn't want to see Shino with blonde hair. Isami Ōmiya Alice is kind to Isami and admires her, although she doesn't appreciate Isami's teasing personality or closeness with Shino. She was even willing to give an expensive ring to Isami if it meant she could have Shino. Yōko Inokuma They have bonded since her arrival, but Yoko often teases Alice, while Alice kindly insults Yōko and her lack of intelligence at times. Karen Kujō Karen was Alice's best friend growing up and they remain very close. Despite this, Alice does not appreciate it when Karen seems to gain favor from Shino or feels she put a wedge between them. When the girls were little, Alice was shown to be an admireable big sister for Karen, but she hates that the role has switched due to how young she looks and continues to try to assert herself. Aya Komichi Due to their shared personality traits and academic talents, Aya and Alice have bonded fairly well. They both show reservations about things and hesitate when it comes to certain feelings, but they never seem to have trouble getting along. Trivia *Alice is 139 cm tall and she is noted for being short, even by Japanese standards. **According to herself, she has only grown three centimeters tall since elementary school. *Her zodiac sign is ♈ (Aries). *Alice's voice actress, Manami Tanaka learned to speak English properly under COCO Cram School for Alice's role. *Alice's hair bears resemblance to Yume Nijino's hair from Aikatsu Stars!; the only difference is Yume has a pink ombre at the end of her hair. *Alice is said to have a soothing voice and Shino thinks she sings very well. *Her flower motif is the Japanese Camellia. *It is theorized that Alice comes from a wealthy family, but not confirmed. *Her home was based on a real bed and breakfast in England. *In season 2, Alice is said to have a height complex; though it was hinted throughout season 1. Gallery :Main article: Alice Cartelet/Gallery. Ohys Kin`iro Mosaic - 01 7.png|Alice in the past. Ohys Kin`iro Mosaic - 01 54.png|Alice's hairpin. Ohys Kin`iro Mosaic - 01 77.png|Scared face of Alice. E2 2.png|Fluttering Alice. E2 27.png E2 31.png|Alice surprised and blushing. E2 34.png E2 84.png|Alice with her hair down. E2 122.png|Alice wearing a bunny headband. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Alice Cartelet